


It's midnight, Spoole's a genius and Peake's tired

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Gen, Potions, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peake sits up with Spoole to finish his potion sample the night before it's due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's midnight, Spoole's a genius and Peake's tired

**Author's Note:**

> The first drabble in our RoosterHaus Hogwarts AU, yay! *celebration*

“Frickin’ potions,” Spoole growled for what must have been the hundredth time that night. Peake didn’t mind though, he’d learned to be patient when it came to the Hufflepuff boy because no matter how many times Spoole bitched and whined about something he always got the job done.

Peake, on the other hand, had finished his potions homework the day it had been set but he didn’t think that rubbing it in Spoole’s face the night before it was due in would be a very gentlemanly thing to do. Instead he had offered to sit up into the late hours of the night to make sure his best friend got the work done, offering hints and help every now and then without ever taking over to do the job himself. It wouldn’t help Spoole in the long run and besides, the Hufflepuff had a surprisingly stubborn streak that meant Peake had to be very subtle with his offers to help.

It had been because of Peake asking the potions master quietly at the end of their last lesson to leave the door unlocked that they even had an empty dungeon classroom to use so Spoole could finish his potion sample. He knew that Spoole was too stubborn to ask for a proper place to make the potion and that the Hufflepuff common room probably shouldn’t be set on fire by a potion mishap so Peake had taken it upon himself to help. It was just what he did. He didn’t expect any thanks for it even if Spoole did shower him with hugs and affection after protesting for a good half an hour that he shouldn’t have done it at all.

“You need to put another spider leg in,” Peake mumbled in a barely audible voice. Although he was known around school for being the ‘silent, gruff-looking Slytherin’ he wasn’t quite as quiet around his friends as people might have thought. He just knew that Spoole would get grumpy if he loudly declared that he was doing things wrong even if he flinched every time his friend made a misstep.

“Spider leg, right!” Spoole exclaimed, almost knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice in the process of grabbing a spider leg from the jar. It wouldn’t exactly be the first glass to end up smashed on the floor at his hand. Peake was sure he’d heard the House Elves muttering to themselves about it when he’d been up reading in his favourite nook of the Hogwarts library a few nights back. “Ugh, can’t I just drop potions already?” Spoole asked, breaking Peake out of his thoughts. It wasn’t exactly the first time he’d heard that complaint that night.

“You need it for a well-rounded education,” he pointed out.

“What if I want a _square_ education or a _triangle_ education though?” Spoole argued back playfully, earning a roll of Peake’s eyes in return.

After what seemed like an eternity a pale blue smoke began to raise from the cauldron and Peake let out the breath he’d been holding as he waited for Spoole to complete the final instructions. He had begun to expect that he wouldn’t get any sleep if he had to wait up much longer but he knew he wouldn’t leave until Spoole was completely done.

Spoole’s own reaction was a little more excited – practically a squeal, arms thrust out into the air in victory. “I DID IT! I’M A GENIUS!” Without any hesitation Peake reached forward to gentle nudge him out of the way of the cauldron to make sure he didn’t end up clumsily knocking it over and quickly poured a sample into the vial they’d all been given in class.

“That you are,” Peake replied without any sense of sarcasm to his tone, tucking the vial safely into his robe. He wasn’t quite sure he trusted Spoole not to lose the potion or hell, even spill its contents over himself, so he figured that keeping it with him until their Potions lesson first-period the next day. “And genius’ need sleep. Come on, I’ll walk you back,” he mumbled against Spoole’s neck as the boy wrapped him in a tight embrace. The corners of Peake’s lips were turned up in a rare smile even as he ushered Spoole out of the dungeon. He had sacrificed almost a whole night of prefect duty – and more importantly _revision_ – to help his friend out and that meant that Mica had been patrolling their assigned floors alone that night. He wasn’t worried about her safety at all, he was more worried for the safety of the people who managed to get caught by her. Everybody knew that Mica was a little too happy with her prefect powers but nobody quite had the courage to tell her, not even Peake. Besides, the more passionate about the job she was, the easier it was on him.

The walk from the dungeons to the Hufflepuff Basement wasn’t too long, just a single staircases and then a small maze of corridor’s until they reached the kitchen and the barrel-filled nook that the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room was hidden in, and yet Spoole managed to drag his feet from sheer tiredness and the whole walk felt more like a marathon.

“Get some rest,” Peake said gently, managing to pry Spoole off of him once they’d reached the basement entrance. His friend had this unnatural ability of getting attached to everybody both emotionally and physically. Peake wasn’t exactly complaining because he thought that Spoole happened to give the best hugs but that went without saying like so much did with him. He was the type of guy that thought actions spoke louder than words and right now his actions were definitely saying ‘GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP, SPOOLE’ – only a lot politer because Peake had learned at a young age that swearing wasn’t nice, especially around friends. It didn’t matter how foul-mouthed James and Bruce were around him, they could never get him to even mutter a swearword. A curse that would seal their lips on the other hand? Yeah, that had come in handy more than once.

“You’re the best,” Spoole mumbled into his neck after pulling him in for one more hug. Peake didn’t fight it. He’d learned that it was better to just accept a hug than face Spoole’s look of rejection if he pulled away too early. Anything was better than Spoole’s sad puppy dog eyes. He even managed to out-puppy Adam at times which was seriously impressive considering Adam was basically just a walking chow chow puppy and everybody knew it.

“Go sleep or I’m telling Mica you’re out of your dorm out-of-hours,” he threatened with a smile, causing Spoole to pull back and give him a face of abject horror.

“You wouldn’t!”

“Go. Sleep.” He wasn’t asking anymore. Apparently the rational part of Spoole’s brain recognized that because he relaxed into a smile and blinked his sleepy eyes a couple of times.

“Wait, did I leave the potion--” he started suddenly, sounding almost panicked until Peake opened his robe to show him where the vial was safely placed. “You are a lifesaver. I love you.”

Swiftly stepping back to avoid another hug, Peake reached out and forcibly spun Spoole around so he was facing the barrels. “I love you too but if your head’s not on your pillow in thirty seconds I’m setting Mica on your case,” he growled, standing his ground and refusing to allow Spoole to distract him any further. Peake knew he was too gentle with his friends and he didn’t really bother with his prefect duties at the best of times but he was prepared to pull rank if he had to.

Apparently Spoole seemed to finally get the idea because with one final sleepy smile and wave he was entering the Hufflepuff common room and not a moment too soon because the moment he disappeared out of sight, who should round the corner but Peake’s fellow Slytherin prefect. “Do I even want to ask?” Mica challenged, raising an eyebrow at him. Peake just shrugged and started the walk back down to the Slytherin common room. They both knew that Mica had this handled.

Case in point: Peake had barely made it two corridors before he heard Mica booming, “And _where_ do you think you’re going at this time of night, Mr Dooley?!”

Oh well. Jeremy would just have to suffer Mica’s wrath alone. Peake desperately needed some sleep if he was going to deal with a hyperactive Spoole for double Potions the next morning. He’d learned that the hard way after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Much more to come so feel free to subscribe to the collection!


End file.
